Joanna
Sigrid Dahliasdottir, alias "Joanna", is an ancient vampire and assassin under the employ of the United States government and a member of The Strix. Pre-Convergence Early Life As revealed in Bad Blood, The Originals Season 1 In Always and Forever, In Marcellus, In M is for Mikaelson, The Originals Season 2 In Blood For Blood, In Our Family's Hope, The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 In Say Anything, In All Through The Night, In Sacrilege, In Animal I Have Become, The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 In Daughter, In Infinite, In Darkness Lifts, In Reckoning, The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 In New Divide, In Catalyst, In Wedding, In Unthinkable, The Originals Season 3 In The Destroyer, she meets with Eva Sinclair and Papa Tunde and begins plotting the takedown of the Mikaelson family. The Originals Season 4 In Seven Months Later, she, Tunde, and Eva are assaulted by Rebekah Mikaelson, but Rebekah is soon taken by Kali. She later attacks Elijah Mikaelson and Niklaus Mikaelson but is easily driven off by the elder vampires. In Copenhagen, she and Tunde are taken captive by The Strix, wherein Joanna reveals to Tunde that she is one of them but also loyal to Taylor Kingston. She departs from the Old Ones' compound in Arlington and returns to D.C. In Light 'Em Up, In Ultranumb, In Wicked, In Corner, In Hello Storyville, In Dark Horse, The Originals Season 5 In Black as Night, In Dance With The Devil, In Skulls, In The Old Ones (episode), In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Dead or Alive, The Originals Season 6 In Trust, In Call of the Wild, In Ragnarok, In Afterlife, In Ethan, The Originals Season 7 In Hearing Damage, In By Your Side, In I Will Not Bow, In The Ladder of Chaos, In Soul Inmate, In Broken, In Rathul, In Misery, The Originals Season 8 In Young God, In Rescue Me, In Let Me Go, In Abandonment, In The Graveyard Shift, In Project Icarus (episode), The Originals Season 9 In Undone, In Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons, In Birth, In End Of Days, In Unto This Storm, In Goodbye To The Girl, In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, she appears as Christabella's vessel. THE CONVERGENCE Birds of Prey Season 7 Personality Trivia * During her brief appearance in [[The Destroyer|the season one finale of The Originals]], she demonstrates an unshakeable loyalty to her mission: kill the Mikaelsons as ordered by Taylor Kingston following the death of his daughter Celina. She allies herself with Papa Tunde and Eva Sinclair in order to achieve this end. Appearances Episode Count: * 56/68 (TO) * 10/40 (TSD) * 4/150 (BOP) * 70 (Total) (TSD S1) (4/8) * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * Animal I Have Become (TSD S2) (4/5) * Daughter * Infinite * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TO: The Big Easy) (6/24) The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''Marcellus'' *''M is for Mikaelson'' The Originals Season 2 *''Blood For Blood'' *''Our Family's Hope'' The Originals Season 3 * The Destroyer (TSD S3) (1/7) * Catalyst (TSD S4) (1/8) * Unthinkable (TO: Always & Forever) (20/22) The Originals Season 4 * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse The Originals Season 5 * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Bad Blood * Dead or Alive The Originals Season 6 * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Afterlife * Ethan (TO: Dangerous Liaisons) (22/22) The Originals Season 7 * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Misery The Originals Season 8 * Young God * Rescue Me * Let Me Go * Abandonment * The Graveyard Shift * Project Icarus (episode) The Originals Season 9 * Undone * Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons * Kings & Queens * Birth * End Of Days * Unto This Storm * Goodbye To The Girl * The Darkest Parts of Yourself (corpse possessed by Christabella Marcoux & spirit) Convergence Appearances (BOP S7) (4/17) * Long Day's Journey into Night (spirit) * Death and the Maidens (spirit) * My Soul To Take (spirit) * What's Left of Me Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Fanon characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 3 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:Participants in The War in Mystic Falls Category:Members of The Strix Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Doppelgangers Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Main Characters Category:Characters who have been resurrected Category:Christians